Church services provide a formalized period of communal worship. Though styles of service vary greatly among different sects of Christianity and other religions, many services involve some form of music. For example, many services involve the ringing of a bell and/or the singing of hymns or other inspiring music. In many services, the hymns may be sung by a choir or simply by the congregation accompanied by an organ. Sometimes other instruments, such as a piano, guitar, or other modern band instruments, may be used as well.
The coordination of a church service can involve many different facets. For instance, many individuals will write a sermon, and in addition, choose scripture verse, psalms, and music to accompany the sermon. This can be time consuming, not only in regard to writing the sermon, but also in finding the accompanying music, scripture verse, and psalms. The process of coordinating music to be performed by a choir or band during the service can also be time consuming. For example, the individual may first need to find the accompanying musical piece and then spend further time trying to find sheet music to provide to the choir for the piece or accompanying instruments parts. Thus, a need exists that would allow an individual, such as a minister or a priest, to search, organize, and manage resources that are used for worship services. In addition, a need exists that would allow an individual to choose a resource used for a worship service and to be able to further find and distribute any additional resources needed to accompany the resource.